ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroic Alliance Episodes (Season 1)
List of Season 1 episodes of The Heroic Alliance. # The Heroic Alliance!: '''Teaser: When two strange fighting eachselves. They are Captain Heroic and Captain Demon, During the fight, a portal was open. Main Plot: Spider-Man, Twilight, Optimus Prime, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yang, Yin, Mario and Jason Lee Scott are in a wonderful place know as Angelopolis. Along the ways, they battles a man named Captain Demon who has all of the villains powers and The God of all Villains. During the fight, the heroes encounter a red, white and blue strange who look like Captain Demon named Captain Heroic, The God of all Heroes. Fight Song: The War is on by Coldrain (1st) and With Me by Crush 40 (2nd). # '''Shell Shocked!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance and Danny Phantom battles Captain Demon and a demonic ghost army which failed him. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance helps the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to stop the Shredder who formed an alliance with Captain Demon. However, Captain Demon created a demonic ooze army. Captain Heroic and Splinter are kidnapped and the two gangs work together to take down Captain Demon and an demonic ooze army, Once and for all. Meanwhile, Captain Heroic and Splinter plot a escape plan which may or may not works. Fight Song: Set Me on Fire by Flyleaf (1st) and Shell Shock by Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Madsonnik and Kill The Noise (2nd). # '''Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!: '''Teaser: When the Shane Gang and the Heroic Alliance plan to stop Captain Demon and Twist from taking over Slugterra works. Captain Demon has other plans which made the Heroic Alliance confused. '''Main Plot: Mario takes the Heroic Alliance to the Mushroom Kingdom. Once they reach to the Kingdom, Captain Demon and Bowser has formed a alliance while during a party at Princess Peach's Castle. However, Captain Demon awake the Dark Star and used its powers to destroy the Heroic Alliance. Captain Heroic and the Heroic Alliance must defeat a Dark Star-Powered Captain Demon. Fight Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (1st) and Sin With A Grin by Shinedown (2nd). # '''Kamen Rider Rocks!: '''Teaser: Captain Heroic leds the Heroic Alliance to victory after stopping Ultron from taking over the world with the helps of the Avengers. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance are kidnapped and turn into monsters by Shocker. Spider-Man blames himself. However, he meet Captain Heroic's parents and the ghost of his uncle, Ben Parker tells him it's was not his fault. Ben and the Starsons aids him with the helps Kamen Riders to save thems from Shocker. But they has turn into monsters. However, Captain Heroic break free and helps Spider-Man the Kamen Riders will they never give ups to victory. Fight Song: Break the Shell by Kamen Rider Girls (2x). # '''Super Sentai Forever! '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance helps the Yoshis to fight back against Bowser and Master Smithy who formed a alliance together. Main Plot: Captain Heroic and the Heroic Alliance helps the Super Sentai (Opposite versions of Power Rangers) who need their helps to stop Captain Demon who formed a alliance with Chronos and Black Cross King to take over Japan and even, the World by forming Black Cross Zangyack. Fight Song: Attack by Thirdy Seconds To Mars. # '''Power Rangers to the Rescues!: '''Teaser: As the Heroic Alliance helps Godzilla to take down a Out-of-Control Mecha-Godzilla which turn out to be Captain Demon's plans. Main Plot: Captain Demon bring back Lord Zedd and Jason calls the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and other Power Rangers teams to stop the villains who has kidnaps the Heroic Alliance. Fight Song: Power Rangers by PelleK. # '''The Secret Origins of Captain Heroic!: '''Teaser: Batman aids the Heroic Alliance to take down the Joker, Killer Croc, Penguin, Catman, Two-Face, Mad Hatter and Poison Ivy from taking over the world. Main Plot. Captain Heroic tells the Heroic Alliance and the new members: Popeye, Ash and Pikachu, Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham about his secrets origins and how he become a superhero. Fight Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy (1st) and Bombshell by Powerman 5000 (2nd). # '''The Enemies of Captain Heroic!: '''Teaser: Captain Heroic fighting his enemies, Savage, Freak Arms and Yellow Goblin without the Heroic Alliance. Main Plot: Two days later, Captain Heroic calls his teammates to defeat his other foes likes: Captain Nightmare, Captain Psycho, Captain Pirate, Captain Imposter, Dr. Clone-A-Lot's, Dreadful Moon, Doomser, Mrs. Witch and the Heroic-Slayers which they are hired by Captain Demon to elimated Captain Heroic and the Heroic Alliance. Fight Songs: Painkiller by Three Days Grace (1st), Control by Garbage (2nd) and For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica (3rd). # '''Invasion of the Alieninators!: '''Teaser: An group of ture evil aliens watching videos about Captain Heroic ledding a team know as the Heroic Alliance which they the Alieninators and plan on destroying the Heroic Alliance. Main Plot: Captain Heroic chosen Goku, Finn and Jake, Ben 10, Pucca, He-Man, Spawn, Dante, Duddy Puppy, Loin-O, Atomic Betty and Captain Planet as new members of the Heroic Alliance. However, Captain Heroic's long-time enemies, the Alieninators which Captain Heroic tells his teammates about a prophecy said that he will defeated the Alieninators, Once and for all and reunited with his family. Heroic was easily kidnapped which his long-lost sister, Lady Heroic and his long-lost parents show ups and helps the Heroic Alliance to take down the Alieninators, Once and for all. Fight/Chase Song: Pompeii by Bastille (1st), Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips (2nd) and It's On Again by Alicia Keys and Kendrick Lamar (3rd). # '''Haunted!: '''Teaser: On the day when the Heroic Family reunited, The gang thorw a party for the Heroic Family. However, a message from Gur who need their helps to stop a vengeful demon who is haunting his house. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance goes to Gru's house and must help thems from an vengeful demon. However, this vengeful demon is like no demon that the Heroic Family has ever faced. The vengeful demon bring their worst fears to life. Will the Heroic Alliance be able enough to defeated their greatest fears and stop that vengeful demon, Once and for all? Meanwhile, Danny Phantom, Twilight, Spawn, Dante, Goku, Luigi, Finn, Jake, Popeye, Pucca, Ben 10, Duddy Puppy and Loin-O are powerless against Captain Demon unite, Captain Heroic's Allies, the Bounty Hunter Rangers helps thems to take down Captain Demon, Once and for all. Fight/Chase Song: Haunted by Evanescence and Rebel Yell by Billy Idol. # '''The Fearsome Cursed!: '''Teaser: Spider-Man and the gang upon arriving at the Heroics' House and only discovers that they has turn into monsters. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance along with A.N.G.E.L., the Bounty Hunter Rangers, Captain Shinning, Captain Warrior, Captain Multiverse, Captain Love and Captain Knight must save the Heroic Family from the Fearsome Cursed. However, Captain Demon show ups and helps the Heroic Family?!? Captain Demon helps the Heroic Alliance to saves from the Freasome Cursed before they reach to the creator of the Fearsome Cursed, King FearFreak. Fight/Chase Song: Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon (Fight Song) and Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (Chase Song). # '''The Warth of Captain Demon! Part 1: '''Teaser: After Captain Demon used the Fearsome Cursed powers and beings his master plan to destroy Captain Heroic and the Heroic Alliance, Once and for all. Main Plot: As the Heroic Alliance beings training. The Heroic-Slayers show ups and attack the Heroic Alliance which its part of Captain Demon's master plan. Later, Heroic's Wife, Mary April was kidnapped by demons which Captain Demon left a message and its say "If You Want to See your wife, Again. Met me in HorrorLand!.", The Heroic Alliance goes to HorrorLand. Before that, Captain Heroic's crazy lover, Amanda Rosefield show ups and Heroic fears that his crazy lover will ruin this trip. Heroic fools her to belivle that Super Heroic Starson, Jr. was here. The Heroic Alliance goes to HorrorLand to save Mary April and defeated Captain Demon, Once and for all. However, it's was turn out to be a trap sent by the Horrors, Bowser, Dr. Eggman and the Green Goblin. They are only after the Heroic Family. Could this really be Captain Demon's master plan? Fight Song: Hardrock Hallelujah by Lordi (1st), Do or Die by Thirdy Seconds To Mars (2nd) and Cheery Bomb by The Runaways (3rd). # '''The Warth of Captain Demon! Part 2: '''Teaser: Recap of Episode 12. The Heroic Alliance are traps and Heroic belivle that his has fails the family lagacy. But, he meets the ghost of his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa who tells him that not his fault. Heroic finds the escapeinning members of the Teamg (Goku, Finn, Captain Planet and Pucca). Heroic thinks of a master plan to defeat Captain Demon and save the worlds, Once and for all. Fight Song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy (1st) and What I've Done by Linkin Park (2nd). Category:Heroic Alliance Category:Episodes Category:Billy2009